familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vidraru Dam
Vidraru Dam is a dam in Romania. It was built in 1965 on the Argeș River The dam Vidraru Dam is an arch dam built on a foundation of rock, and it was built to produce hydroelectricity, to ensure the water supply of the population and industries of Piteşti and Bucharest, to provide water for irrigation and for flood control. Its construction created a reservoir, Lake Vidraru. The dam's height is 166 meters, the arch length 305 meters, water accumulation volume 465 million cubic meters, the reservoir has a total shoreline (perimeter) length of 28km. Situated between Frunţii Mountains and Ghiţu mountains, the lake collects the Capra, Buda and some other smaller rivers (Râul Doamnei, Cernatu and Vâlsan, Topolog, Valea lui Stan and Limpedea), with a total flow of about 5.5 million l /s. The total surface of the lake is 3,930,000 sq m, 10.3 km in length, with a maximum width of 2.2 km in the Valea Lupului zone - Călugăriţa. Normal level or water retention is 830.00 meters above the sea level (mdM). The dam's construction took 5 and a half years. It required 42km of subterranean tunnels, excavation of 1,768,000 cubic meters of hard rocks, out of which approximatively 1 million had to be extracted from underground, 930,000 cubic meters of concrete, out of which 400,000 cubic meters were underground and required the installation of 6,300 tons of electro-mechanical equipment. When completed, it ranked 5th in Europe, and 9th in the world. In an average hydrological year it can generate approximately of 400 GWh/year. The Vidraru Hydro Power Plant has an installed capacity of 220 MW. The storage reservoir Lake Vidraru is an artificial lake in Romania. It was created in 1965 by the construction of the Vidraru Dam on the Argeş River. It lies in the shadow of the Făgăraş Mountains. A village lies submerged at the bottom of this lake. Vidraru Lake is a lake, with 465 million cubic metres of water, with a length of 10.3 km and a width of 2.2 km, thus accumulating a total area of 876 hectares and maximum depth of 155 metres. Vidraru Lake is a reservoir lake created in 1965 on the Arges River for electricity production. Situated between the mountains and the Massif Ghitu brow, lake gathers the waters of rivers Capra, Buda and several direct tributaries (River Lady, and Valsan Cernatul, topology, Valea lui Stan and clear), with a total discharge of 5.5 m3/s . Vidraru dam construction took five years and a half starting in 1960 . For this achievement, it took 42 km of underground tunnels were excavated 1.768 million m3 of rock, of which about 1 million underground bands have 930,000 m3 of concrete of which 400,000 m3 underground and also were installed 6300 tonnes of electromechanical equipment. On completion it was located, measured in height, approximately the 8th place in Europe and ranked 20th in the world. On Lake Vidraru can practise extreme sport of bungee jumping In an average hydrological year, Vidraru hydroelectric power plant located underground, can produce approximately 400 GWh of electricity. It has an installed capacity of 220 MW. The town of Curtea de Arges coming to DN1 (Cartisoara village, SB), the road passing through hydropower plant to Vidraru the dam, followed by right lake is spectacular Vidraru Transfagarasan (DN7C). Mount Plesa was famous statue of Prometheus by lightning in his hand, a symbol of electricity. Only a few hundred metres of the dam tourists can go to the House Argeseana “and the pier where the practice of leisure boat racing. The Cetăţuia Power Station Underground power station is situated in massive Cetatuia to a depth of 104 metres and can provide annual energy production of 400 GWh. Image gallery Image:Baraj Vidraru.jpg|Vidraru dam Image:Vidraru-04.jpg|Vidraru dam - view from downstream Image:Trasfagarasan_munte_overview_to_vidraru_dam_baraj_vidraru2.jpg|Lake Vidraru_tunel view Image:Vidraru lake.jpg|Lake Vidraru Image:LakeVidraru PowerMen.jpg|Prometheus statue near the dam]] See also * Lakes of Romania References External links *Picture gallery for Vidraru Dam, road maps, info's, Transfagarasan road See also * Energy in Romania References External links * Picture gallery for Vidraru Dam, road maps, info's, Transfagarasan road * dams.go.ro Tourist pictures: * sabin.ro Category:Dams in Romania Category:Storage reservoirs in Romania Category:Argeș River Category:Water management in Romania Category:Argeș County